07 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Kocyk Fina odc.77 (Finn's blankie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina wiatru; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Tajemnica Sagali - Trzecia część mocy odc. 4 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Na żywioł - Powietrze cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kanał E - Miejsca specjalnej ochrony ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Dżungla 4/6 W cieniu drzew cz.2 (Jungle. Underworld 2/3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 ZUS dla ciebie - odc.16; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 649; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 650; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Coś z niczego - odc.12 (Scrap-it !); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc 1041; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan - odc.1042; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zrób to - odc.5; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2909 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3124); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2910 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3125); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 1/18 - Powrót z wakacji kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Janusz Rewiński, Agnieszka Wagner, Paweł Deląg, Beata Ścibakówna, Jerzy Gruza, Ignacy Machowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Wojciech Pokora, Ewa Sałacka, Hanna Stankówna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Opole 2006 na bis - Ireneusz Krosny i Kabaret DNO; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi - "Spełnione marzenia"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nieposłuszny Pieszczoch 153 (Put Upon Puppy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Ucieczka z Alcatraz (Escape from Alcatraz) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Fred Ward, Jack Thibeau, Robert Blossom; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Wiadomości mundialowe 22:25 W ślepym zaułku - odc. 1/2 (Fuer immer verloren odc. 1/2); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Noc kibica: MŚ w piłce nożniej - Niemcy 2006; magazyn 00:30 LA - Golden League, Paryż 01:25 Sprawy rodzinne III - odc. 16 (Family Law III - ep. 316, Celane V. Foster); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:05 Sprawy rodzinne III - odc. 17 (Family Law III - ep. 317, Big Brother); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Pół na pół - odc. 1/23 (Half & Half ep.100); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 18/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 18); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 63/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.10 Szantaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Dubidu - odc. 10; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Będę modelką - odc 2/9 (Next American Top Model); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - Poezja łączy ludzi. Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Piosenka zauroczonego"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 374; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Wakacje z Dwójką - Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 10/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia, Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wakacje z Dwójką - Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 20/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wakacje z Dwójką - Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 6/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 406) kraj prod.USA (2002); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 136 Sublokator; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa na studiach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 228 Nieszczęsny skarb; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zorro - odc. 50/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Młode Wilki; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 Zdrada; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Wiedźmy - odc. 2/13 - Cud na Pradze; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ona i On - wojna płci ; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Supernova (Supernova) 86'; film science fiction kraj prod.Szwajcaria, USA (2000); reż.:Walter Hill, Jack Sholder, Francis Copolla; wyk.:James Spader, Angela Bassett, Lou Diamond Phillips; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 20/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. MI CENA CON ANDREI, ep. 218) kraj prod.USA (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 1/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 100); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Hity na czasie - SZCZECIN ; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 08:00 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie - serial przygodowy reż. Richard Martin, Ron Oliver, USA 2005 09:00 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 09:30 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 10:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11:00 Joan z Arkadii - serial obyczajowy reż. Barbara Hall, Jack Bender i inni, USA 2003 12:00 Quizmania - teleturniej 12:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 13:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17:50 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Pogromcy duchów - komedia SF reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, Sigourney Weaver USA 1984 21:40 Krokodyl zabójca - horror reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Mark McLachlan, Caitlin Martin, Chris Solari, Julie Mintz USA 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:40 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:40 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:00 Prognoza pogody 01:05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:35 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Firma - magazyn 07:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 08:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 09:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:35 No to gramy! - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Telesklep 11:50 W-11: Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 12:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 536-538 Polska 2003 13:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 14/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 14:40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:35 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 126/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:30 Moja krew: Kukulscy kontra Dudziakowie - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:10 Superkino Żółtodziób - film sensacyjny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Charlie Sheen, Raul Julia, Sonia Braga USA 1990 23:30 Tequila Sunrise - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Towne, wyk. Mel Gibson, Michelle Pfeiffer, Kurt Russell, Raul Julia USA 1988 01:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:55 Telesklep 03:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:20 Echa dnia /stereo/ 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Telekurier stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Opróćz marzeń warto mieć papierosy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Letnia akademia filmu 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Podsumowanie półfinałów{PL} 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Kurier sportowy 09:45 Prognoza pogody 09:46 Sprinterzy 09:55 To jest temat - Pani ze dworu 10:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Ludzie, bogowie i przybysze z kosmosu 10:14 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:47 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 11:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:45 X wagon - odc.10, Magazyn 2005 /stereo/ 11:48 Prognoza pogody 12:10 Kustosz Pamięci Nardowej - Kustosz Pamięci Narodowej, cykl dokumentalny 12:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Złoty pociąg 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Macierzyństwo w świecie zwierząt - Następne pokolenie odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 1996 /stereo/ 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Kurier sportowy 13:55 Prognoza pogody 14:00 Gość dnia /stereo/ 14:15 Nawigator, reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Kurier sportowy 14:45 Prognoza pogody 14:47 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 15:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 15:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Zdrada 15:30 Kurier 15:50 Kurier sportowy 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Piłkarskie nadzieje - odc. 3{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Wroński beat 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Qltura, Kultura Polska 2006 19:00 Przy naszym rynku - Syn marnotrawny, odc. 2 - 10{PL}, serial obyczajowy CZECHY 2004 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To jest temat - Rycerze Św. Jerzego 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Policjanci z Miami{PL}, film dokumentalny USA 1999 /stereo/ 00:05 Felicity - III odc. 6 - 17{PL}, Serial USA 2000 /stereo/ 00:50 Felicity - III odc. 7 - 17{PL}, Serial USA 2000 /stereo/ 01:30 Saga rodu Azeraków - Wielki bal, odc. 1 - 9{PL}, Serial Hiszpania,Francja 1997 /stereo/ 02:55 Kurier 03:20 Kurier sportowy 03:25 Studio pogoda 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Pokemon – serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09:00 Kachorra to ja (143) – telenowela, Argentyna (powt.) 10:00 Roseanne (36) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10:30 Skrzydła (36) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11:00 Cień anioła (17) – serial SF, USA (powt.) 12:00 Daję słowo – teleturniej 12:45 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13:45 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 14:40 Rocket Power – serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15:10 Muza.pl – program muzyczny 15:40:Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 16:10 Kachorra to ja (144) – telenowela, Argentyna 17:15 Roseanne (37) – serial komediowy, USA 17:45 Skrzydła (37) – serial komediowy, USA 18:15 Daję słowo – teleturniej 19:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 20:00 V.I.P. (17) – serial sensacyjny, USA 21:00 South Beach (1) – serial obyczajowy, USA 22:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:30 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 23:05 Playboy: Młoda Lady Chatterley II – film erotyczny, USA 01:00 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 02:00 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02:20 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:25 Telesklep 07:15 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 3/23 USA 2002 08:20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 104/135 Meksyk 2003 09:10 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 10:05 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:05 Strażnik kasy 12:05 Telesklep 14:25 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 105/135 Meksyk 2003 15:15 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 16:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 21/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 17:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Ostatnia ścieżka - film obyczajowy reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Jon Voight, Graham Greene, David Ogden Stiers, Anne Archer USA 1992 22:05 Superbohaterowie - komedia reż. Kinka Usher, wyk. Greg Kinnear, Geoffrey Rush, Hank Azaria, Claire Forlani USA 1999 00:25 Brygada - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/15 reż. Aleksei Sidorov, Rosja 2002 01:30 Akta zbrodni: Wysłany za kratki - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Paul Dowling, USA 2000 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? /program na żywo/ 06:30 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca, felieton 2006 07:30 Był taki dzień - 7 lipca, felieton 2006 08:00 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 08:10 Pogoda/ program na żywo/ 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej /program na żywo/ 08:30 Dziecięce festiwale - Konin‘99 - XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca /stereo/ 08:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 11 - O tym, jak Elis nie zaznała szczęścia, serial komediowy CZECHY 1998 09:25 Kronika XVIII. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 09:35 Raj, Magazyn 2006 10:00 Droga - odc. 1* - Musisz to wypić do dna, serial obyczajowy 1973 10:55 III Kongres Polonistyki Zagranicznej, Reportaż 2006 11:15 Duże dzieci - 22, talk - show 2006 /stereo/ 12:00 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 746* - Nocna zamiana, telenowela TVP 2006 /stereo/ 12:35 Plebania - odc. 467, telenowela TVP 2004 /stereo/ 13:00 Hity satelity 13:15 Polska na lato - Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 2, Magazyn 2006 13:35 Lato z klasyką - Wokół wielkiej sceny 14:20 Lato kinomana - Za ścianą, dramat Polska 1971; reż.: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Maja Komorowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz 15:20 Forum - wydanie 510, program publicystyczny 2006 16:05 Dziecięce festiwale - Konin‘99 - XX Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca /stereo/ 16:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 11 - O tym, jak Elis nie zaznała szczęścia, serial komediowy CZECHY 1998 17:00 Teleexpress /program na żywo/ 17:15 Droga - odc. 1* - Musisz to wypić do dna, serial obyczajowy 1973; reż.: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Zygmunt Malanowicz, Stanisława Celińska 18:20 Święta wojna - Dziadek parkingowy (207), serial TVP 2005 18:50 Kronika XVIII. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 19:00 Wieści Polonijne /program na żywo/ 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Zabawa w rycerza, serial animowany 1986 19:30 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 19:55 Sport /program na żywo/ 20:00 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 746* - Nocna zamiana, telenowela TVP 2006 /stereo/ 20:35 Plebania - odc. 467, telenowela TVP 2004 /stereo/ 21:00 Polska na lato - Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 2, Magazyn 2006 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Więzy krwi - odc. 2 - 13*, serial TVP 2000 /stereo/ 22:20 Duże dzieci - 22, talk - show 2006 /stereo/ 23:00 Polska na lato - Porozmawiajmy /program na żywo/ 23:45 Klinika małych stworzeń - odc. 6, telenowela dokumentalna TVP 2005 /stereo/ 00:10 Droga - odc. 1* - Musisz to wypić do dna, serial obyczajowy 1973 01:05 Kronika XVIII. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Zabawa w rycerza, serial animowany 1986 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 746* - Nocna zamiana, telenowela TVP 2006 /stereo/ 02:25 Plebania - odc. 467, telenowela TVP 2004 /stereo/ 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Hity satelity 03:20 Więzy krwi - odc. 2 - 13*, serial TVP 2000 /stereo/ 04:05 Duże dzieci - 22, talk - show 2006 /stereo/ 04:45 Polska na lato - Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 2, Magazyn 2006 05:15 Święta wojna - Dziadek parkingowy (207), serial TVP 2005 05:35 III Kongres Polonistyki Zagranicznej, Reportaż 2006 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Żona Gilles'a - dramat obyczajowy reż. Frédéric Fonteyne, wyk. Clovis Cornillac, Emmanuelle Devos, Laura Smet, Alice Verlinden Belgia/ Francja/ Luksemburg/ Włochy/ Szwajcaria 2004 09:50 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna reż. Forest Whitaker, wyk. Katie Holmes, Michael Keaton, Marc Blucas, Amerie Rogers USA 2004 11:40 Czas wojny i pokoju - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Yates, wyk. J Barton, Toby Moore, Jacob Pitts, Alison Pill Kanada 2004 13:20 Do góry nogami - dramat obyczajowy wyk. 15:00 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny reż. Guy Norman Bee, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Will Patton, Fred Ward, Luis Albert Acevedo Jr. USA 2004 16:30 Palec boży - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Marian Opania, Aleksander Benczak, Grażyna Chęcińska, Maciej Englert Polska 1974 18:05 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 34 wyk. Japonia 2005 18:40 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 19:30 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Na ratunek Milly - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Madeleine Stowe, Kyla Anderson, Alejandro Abellan USA 2005 22:30 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 22:40 Kalifornijczycy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jonathan Parker, wyk. Noah Wyle, Illeana Douglas, Kate Mara, Cloris Leachman USA 2005 00:15 Kinsey - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Laura Linney, Liam Neeson, Chris O'Donnell, Peter Sarsgaard USA/ Niemcy 2004 02:10 Siódmy dzień - dramat kryminalny reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Victoria Abril, José Garcia, Juan Diego, José Luis Gómez Hiszpania 2004 03:50 Przeprowadzka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Wojciech Pszoniak, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Marek Walczewski, Grażyna Długołęcka Polska 1972 05:05 Rollercoaster - film sensacyjny reż. James Goldstone, wyk. George Segal, Richard Widmark, Timothy Bottoms, Henry Fonda USA 1977 Canal + Film 08:30 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:20 Wirujący seks - film muzyczny reż. Emile Ardolino, wyk. Jennifer Grey, Patrick Swayze, Jerry Orbach, Cynthia Rhodes USA 1987 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Grunt to rodzinka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alain Berbérian, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jean Reno, Caterina Murino, Didier Flamand Francja 2004 14:35 Skazany na wolność - dramat kryminalny reż. Ed Solomon, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Morgan Freeman, Holly Hunter, Kirsten Dunst USA/ Francja 2003 16:15 Infernal Affairs - Piekielna gra 3 - dramat kryminalny reż. Wai Keung Lau, Siu Fai Mak, wyk. Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Eric Tsang, Chapman To Hongkong/ Chiny 2003 18:10 Miłość taka zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Lewis Allen, wyk. Ray Milland, Ann Todd, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Leo G. Carroll USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1948 20:00 Kaena - zagłada światów - film animowany reż. Chris Delaporte, Pascal Pinon, wyk. Francja/ Kanada 2003 21:30 Chodzić po wodzie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Eytan Fox, wyk. Lior Ashkenazi, Knut Berger, Caroline Peters, Gideon Shemer Szwecja/ Izrael 2004 23:10 Na ratunek Milly - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Madeleine Stowe, Kyla Anderson, Alejandro Abellan USA 2005 00:35 Mroczny wojownik - film sensacyjny reż. Jason Yee, wyk. Jason Yee, Tony Todd, Thomas Braxton Jr., Sean Conant USA 2005 02:10 Aniołowie apokalipsy - thriller reż. Olivier Dahan, wyk. Jean Reno, Benoit Magimel, Christopher Lee, Camille Natta Francja/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:50 Porządek musi być! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marcus Mittermeier, wyk. Jan Henrik Stahlberg, Fritz Roth, Wanda Perdelwitz, Joachim Kretzer Niemcy 2004 05:25 Blef Coogana - film kryminalny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Lee J. Cobb, Susan Clark, Tisha Sterling USA 1968 HBO 06:30 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Sean Bridgers, Barry Pepper, Elizabeth Mitchell, Russell Cook USA 2004 08:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:40 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews, Hector Elizondo, John Rhys-Davies USA 2004 10:30 Rewanż - komedia muzyczna reż. Chris Stokes, wyk. Omarion Grandberry, Marques Houston, Jennifer Freeman, Marty Dew USA 2004 12:05 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Nathaniel Parker, Marsha Thomason USA 2003 13:35 Gość w dom - komedia reż. Randall Miller, wyk. Sinbad, Phil Hartman, Kim Greist, Jeffrey Jones USA 1995 15:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 15:55 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Gabrielle Union, Morris Chestnut, Peter MacNicol USA 2004 17:20 Wakacje Waltera - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim McCanlies, wyk. Michael Caine, Robert Duvall, Haley Joel Osment, Kyra Sedgwick USA 2003 19:10 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 19:35 Głupi i głupszy 2: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda - komedia reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Eric Christian Olsen, Derek Richardson, Eugene Levy, Mimi Rogers USA 2003 21:00 Premiera Bobby Jones: Geniusz uderzenia - dramat biograficzny reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Jim Caviezel, Malcolm McDowell, Aidan Quinn, Jeremy Northam USA 2004 23:05 Wojownicy nieba i ziemi - dramat przygodowy reż. Ping He, wyk. Kiichi Nakai, Xueqi Wang, Bagen Hasi, Vicki Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2003 01:00 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 01:30 Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet - komedia kryminalna reż. Joel Coen, Ethan Coen, wyk. Marlon Wayans, Tom Hanks, J.K. Simmons, Ryan Hurst USA 2004 03:10 Intacto - thriller reż. Juan Carlos Fresnadillo, wyk. Leonardo Sbaraglia, Antonio Dechent, Mónica López, Eusebio Poncela Hiszpania 2001 04:55 Głupi i głupszy 2: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda - komedia reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Eric Christian Olsen, Derek Richardson, Eugene Levy, Mimi Rogers USA 2003 TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:10 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Poranek TVN 24, Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Studio mundialowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:40 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby 60 - serial animowany Ale Kino! 08:00 Skorpion, Panna i Łucznik - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jan Nowicki, Jan Himilsbach Polska 1972 09:35 20 palców - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mania Akbari, wyk. Bijan Daneshmand, Mania Akbari Iran 2004 10:55 Reżyserzy: Darren Aronofsky - serial dokumentalny 12:05 Sokoły - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fridrik Thor Fridriksson, wyk. Keith Carradine, Margrét Vilhjálmsdóttir, Rafi Guessous, Magnús Ólafsson Islandia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Francja/ Niemcy/ Norwegia 2002 13:50 Straż przyboczna - film przygodowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Kamatari Fujiwara, Takashi Shimura, Tatsuya Nakadai Japonia 1961 15:55 Bab Aziz - drogi ojciec - film obyczajowy reż. Nacer Khemir, wyk. Parviz Shaminkhou, Maryam Hamid, Hossein Panahi, Nessim Khaloul Francja/ Niemcy/ Iran/ Tunezja/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:40 ostatni seans Nędznicy - dramat kostiumowy reż. Bille August, wyk. Liam Neeson, Geoffrey Rush, Uma Thurman, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania/ USA/ Niemcy 1998 20:00 W twoich rękach - film obyczajowy reż. Kim Fupz Aakeson, Annette K. Olesen, wyk. Ann Eleonora Jorgensen, Trine Dyrholm, Lars Ranthe, Sonja Richter Dania 2004 21:50 Detektyw w szpilkach - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Kanew, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Jay O. Sanders, Charles Durning, Angela Goethals USA 1991 23:25 Niebezpieczne związki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. Glenn Close, John Malkovich, Michelle Pfeiffer, Swoosie Kurtz USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1988 01:30 Portrety: Cate Blanchett - serial dokumentalny reż. Sarah Aspinall, USA 1994 02:20 Tacy jak my - komediodramat reż. Geoff Burton, Kevin Dowling, wyk. Jack Thompson, Russell Crowe, John Polson, Deborah Kennedy Australia 1994 CANAL + Sport 07:00 Nieokiełznana przyroda: Ogień - film katastroficzny reż. Allan A. Goldstein, wyk. Bryan Genesse, Josh Cohen, Melanie Lewis, Anastasia Griffith Kanada/ Rumunia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 08:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Upiór w operze - melodramat reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Gerard Butler, Minnie Driver, Emmy Rossum, Patrick Wilson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 11:25 Deser Chłopaki z południowej dzielnicy - film krótkometrażowy 11:45 Obcy kontra Predator - horror SF reż. Paul W.S. Anderson, wyk. Sanaa Lathan, Raoul Bova, Lance Henriksen, Ewen Bremner USA/ Kanada/ Niemcy/ Czechy 2004 13:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 11/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:15 Bez limitu prędkości - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Keusch, wyk. Niels-Bruno Schmidt, Alexandra Neldel, Luke Wilkins, Kristian Kiehling Niemcy/ Luksemburg 2004 15:45 Lemony Snicket: seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - film familijny reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Jim Carrey, Meryl Streep, Billy Connolly, Liam Aiken USA/ Niemcy 2004 17:35 Zebra z klasą - film familijny reż. Frederik Du Chau, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Hayden Panettiere, Gary Bullock, Frankie Muniz USA 2005 19:20 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 19:30 Koszykówka WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 12/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:30 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 11 ost. reż. Allen Hughes, Rod Hardy, USA 2004 21:20 Legenda telewizji - komedia reż. Adam McKay, wyk. Will Ferrell, Christina Applegate, Paul Rudd, Steve Carell USA 2004 23:00 Deser Ulotne piękno - film krótkometrażowy 23:15 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 23:30 Oldboy - thriller reż. Park Chan-wook, wyk. Dae-han Ji, Dal-su Oh, Min-sik Choi, Ji-tae Yu Korea Płd. 2003 01:30 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 03:40 14 godzin - dramat sensacyjny reż. Gregg Champion, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Rick Schroder, JoBeth Williams, Kirsten Robek USA 2005 05:10 Sahara - film przygodowy reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. Brooke Shields, Lambert Wilson, Horst Buchholz, John Rhys-Davies USA 1983 06:00 Festiwal jazzowy w Montrealu - film dokumentalny wyk. Kanada 2004 Discovery Channel 06:00 Świat wyścigów: 360 stopni - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Bojowa żniwiarka - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 09:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonow 225 - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 12:00 Świat wyścigów: 360 stopni - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Bojowa żniwiarka - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:00 Superjazda: ZZ Chop - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Odrzucone eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 21:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 22:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:00 Obyczajówka w Amsterdamie: Oskarżony - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Obyczajówka w Amsterdamie: Dzień pod żaglami - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zatłoczone niebo: Nie ma miejsca na błąd - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zatłoczone niebo: Niebezpieczeństwo na ziemi - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zatłoczone niebo: Przerzucanie winy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Aborygeńska Brytania - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 30 04:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ucieczka z więzienia - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Escape - magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych 09:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 10:00 Żużel Grand Prix Danii 11:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Snooker Hall of Frame 12:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France 14:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - wstęp 14:15 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 6. etap: Lisieux - Vitré 18:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:15 World Cup Season: Legendy: Najlepsi zawodnicy - magazyn piłkarski 19:15 World Cup Season: Legendy: Niespodzianki MŚ - magazyn piłkarski 20:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 20:45 Poker European Tour w Monte Carlo odc. 4 ost. 21:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:30 Escape - magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych 01:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 W domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 14:00 Fabulous Life of...: Victoria & David Beckham - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 14:30 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15:00 All Access: Pokaż mi swój tatuaż - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 All Access: Piękna i bestia - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 True Life: Biorę sterydy - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 MTV Kontra imprezowa - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 21:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 00:00 Wild Boyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 10:00 Poszukiwania Adama - film dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 15:00 Poszukiwania Adama - film dokumentalny 16:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Rekiny - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Psy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Sawanna - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Duchy Bałtyku - film dokumentalny 19:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny 22:00 Kulisy 11 września: Epoka Osamy bin Ladena - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Brakujące ogniwo - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny 01:00 Kulisy 11 września: Epoka Osamy bin Ladena - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon 10:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy pierwszego finalisty 12:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz półfinałowy pierwszego finalisty 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - półfinał mężczyzn 19:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy drugiego finalisty 21:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz półfinałowy drugiego finalisty 23:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 23:30 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 00:30 Sporty walki Pride 2005 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Rap fura 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku